


Brains!

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Buck and Eddie meet during a Zombie Apocalypse. They need to learn to trust each other.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Brains!

It didn’t take long for the zombie virus to take LA. Buck was searching for his sister, but hadn’t seen her in months. Maddie was strong, she had to be out there somewhere. He was sure of it. Buck had his shot gun af his side and had even collected various weapons including a baseball bat and a few hand guns.

Buck looked at the grocery store and sighed. He knew he’d have to go in to get supplies. He just wasn’t sure it was a good idea. The store was pretty big and the one thing Buck knew for sure was that could be dangerous. He could get surrounded.

Buck groaned, he knew he needed to go in. He hadn’t eaten in days and he needed to keep strength up. Buck walked towards the store and poked his head in. He didn’t see any zombies, but he did hear noises coming from inside.

Buck grabbed the baseball bat at his side, he didn’t want to draw more attention to himself with the guns. That would only attract more of them. Buck grabbed a few things off the shelves and began putting them in his pack. With any luck he’d get in and out without any hiccups. Suddenly, that thought left his mind when he turned the corner and saw two zombies. They noticed him immediately.

“Shit…” he whispered.

Buck swung at one of them cracking his skull, which evened the odds a little. The bigger one however, was another story. This one wasn’t going dow.

“Damn it.”

Buck grabbed his gun when a man came up behind the zombie and cut his head off. Blood splashed onto Buck’s face and the zombie went down. He stared at the stranger.

“Thought you could use a hand.”

“Uh..yeah. Thanks.” Buck said breathlessly before grabbing his bag and making his way to the shelves.

“You’re welcome. You don’t wanna know my name.”

“Not really. ” Buck huffed moving towards the exit.

“Oh..okay.”

The stranger followed him out. Eddie had been traveling for months and he hadn’t seen anyone else. Eddie examined the other man an frowned.

“Look…it’s not safe traveling alone.”

“It’s non-negotiable.” Buck said.

Eddie sighed. He would have to do this the hard way. Eddie landed a punch to Buck’s face and kicked him in his stomach. Eddie grabbed his weapons and started to walk away.

“Fuck you.” Buck cried.

Eddie smirked and turned around.

“I don’t want your stuff. But you need me. If you run into anyone.” Eddie said walking back towards him.

As soon as he got close Buck spit blood on the ground and pulled out the handgun he had hidden. He held it up to Eddie’s temple.

“Remind me again that I need you.”

Eddie smirked, “I’m Eddie.”

“Buck…” he sighed.

A few months later they were still traveling together and Buck had come to trust Eddie over time. Eddie trust him with his life, but he wouldn’t tell Buck that. They always played things safe and watched each others backs.

One day a supply run was needed. They had scoped out a target, but this was bigger than the grocery store they had met at and there were zombies everywhere in the parking lot.

“ I don’t like this.” Eddie frowned.

“It will be fine.”

“Buck…I need to tell you something.”

“Later, let’s go.”

Eddie frowned. His feelings for Buck were becoming more than platonic, which made sense because they talked about everything. Nothing was a secret with them. They talked about their cold lives, exes, what they did for a living, and family.

Eddie watched him leave and he could feel that something wasn’t right. This was way too many zombies to deal with on their own. He followed Buck through the back. Everything was going fine until a zombie spotted them. Other zombies were starting to come at them. Buck was near the door but they had been separated. Eddie was surrounded.

Buck looked at him shocked. He thought Eddie had been there right behind him.

“Shit..Eddie.”

“Go Buck.”

Buck turned to leave before turning towards him, “I can’t.”

“Yes you can..Buck you need to leave. It’s okay.”

Buck sighed. He put his bat at his side and pulled out his gun. He began to shooting the zombies surrounding Eddie. He made his way over to him and grabbed his hand.

“Let’s go.” Buck said.

He grabbed the bag as they exited, only to find more zombies. Eddie began climbing up the building onto the roof and he grabbed Buck to help him up.

“Great…” Buck said breathlessly.

“What do we do now?”

Eddie just looked at him and smiled.

“Let me make sure you’re ok..” Eddie sighed pulling at Buck’s clothes.

“I’m fine.”

Eddie stopped searching and looked at him. Buck just looked at him curiously. He hadn’t seen Eddie this worried at all since they met. Eddie pulled Buck into his lap and kissed him. Buck sighed perfectly content.

“You made me worry…” Eddie said, “Next time I say go, you better leave.”

Buck chuckled, “You wouldn’t leave me. I’m never leaving you.”

“I love you…” Eddie smiled.

“Yeah I know.” Buck chuckled, “I love you too.”

◇Tags: [@lilywoood](https://tmblr.co/m2epI3ix99g1MytU84s3j9Q) [@cherishingstydia](https://tmblr.co/my0cEWlz1v3o08N2_OXt3Kw) [@translucent-bisexual](https://tmblr.co/mnue7HpDUE2cbx-6xpLcXHg) [@felicitous-one](https://tmblr.co/mEyQEvkwYR0jGzg89N3ZoOw) [@we-ola](https://tmblr.co/mC8okWSPPX1mMDvjXeLFZvg) [@livlyf247](https://tmblr.co/mJ_O142KGe2sO1LQsjBZ5wQ) [@gxtop](https://tmblr.co/mMe4Rkji4GzYrWvc5HUVhEQ) [@with-just-one-wave-it-goes-away](https://tmblr.co/mma5Zsp3haxp8tCXqKy4YUA)


End file.
